Reincarnator
by Author Baru
Summary: Dulu, Naruto hanya seorang pecundang, yang merangkak untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi.., 5.000 tahun kemudian, Naruto menjadi salah satu tokoh puncak, yang mampu menutupi langit dengan satu tangan. Sayangnya, Naruto mati saat penyerangan oleh musuhnya. Tapi.., apakah dia benar-benar mati?
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnator

Naruto hanya milik MK bukan saya

Genre

Adventure, Etc.

Warning.

Bikin sakit mata, pusing, dan berbagai gejala negatif lainnya.

Rated M (Untuk jaga-jaga)

Summary

Dulu, Naruto hanya seorang pecundang, yang merangkak untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi.., 5.000 tahun kemudian, Naruto menjadi salah satu tokoh puncak, yang mampu menutupi langit dengan satu tangan. Sayangnya, Naruto mati saat penyerangan oleh musuhnya. Tapi.., apakah dia benar-benar mati?

.

.

Dinikmati aja, jangan dipahami.

.

.

Chapter 1

Dunia Chaos, dunia yang merupakan tempat dimana yang lemah dimakan yang kuat, dan yang kuat memerintah yang lemah. Ada sebuah tempat yang merupakan tempat terlarang bagi penduduk dunia Chaos, bahkan tokoh puncak, seperti pemimpin Klan besar tak berani melintas tempat ini, karena takut dengan amarah penghuninya.

Immortal Paradise, itulah namanya. Tiada kata untuk menggambarkan tempat ini, karena.., ini sangat indah. Bahkan rumornya, tempat ini pernah menjadi taman bermain para Dewi. Ini juga merupakan asal penamaan tempat ini.

Danau yang airnya berwarna biru kehijauan, dengan mahluk hidup aneh seperti ikan yang berenang dengan malas. Belum lagi, cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh danau, membentuk gambar-gambar yang menakjubkan.

Di tepi danau, ada pegunungan yang menjulang menutupi sekeliling danau, tidak menyisakan celah sedikitpun. Seakan pegunungan ini bertindak sebagai benteng alami Immortal Paradise, dan tanda bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat terlarang.

Ditengah-tengah Danau, ada gundukan tanah-pulau- yang diatasnya ada gubuk kecil. Di depannya ada kebun kecil yang penuh akan tanaman aneh. Gubuk ini merupakan tempat tinggal Monarch Naruto, satu-satunya Monarch yang hanya setengah langkah menuju Realm God. Dijuluki yang terkuat dibawah langit, juga sosok paling menggerikan sepanjang abad ini. Inilah penyebab Pemimpin Klan besar, begitu takut dengan tempat yang bernama Immortal Paradise ini.

Pernah ada, seseorang tuan muda Klan besar yang sengaja bermain di Immortal Paradise, bahkan dengan seenaknya, Tuan muda itu mengumumkan bahwa Immortal Paradise adalah miliknya, tanpa memperdulikan pemilik sebenarnya, akibatnya.., tentu saja klan milik tuan muda itu secara misterius hancur dalam satu malam. Sedangkan Tuan Muda itu sendiri, menjadi gila.

Kejadian ini tentu saja sangat membekas, yang membuat petinggi dari berbagai kekuatan, tidak berani bermain-main dengan Monarch Naruto.

Tapi.., sepertinya pemimpin Klan besar, tidak lagi memiliki pikiran takut lagi. Karena, puluhan ribu pejuang terlihat berduyung-duyung terbang masuk menuju daerah Immortal Paradise dipimpin langsung oleh 5 Pemimpin Klan Besar.

Tujuan mereka adalah, pulau ditengah danau, atau tepatnya gubuk tempat tinggal sang Monarch, dan sepertinya.., puluhan ribu pejuang ini datang dengan niat buruk.

Seakan dikomando, puluhan ribu pejuang berhenti terbang, dan berdiri diatas udara mengelilingi rumah kecil milik Sang Monarch terkuat, mereka juga menutupi segala tempat Immortal Paradise, untuk menghalagi Sang Monarch melarikan diri.

Suasana hening segera menyelimuti Immortal Paradise, bahkan 5 pemimpin Klan Besar tak berani bersuara sedikitpun, karena sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang. Mereka takut, sangat takut malah.., tapi, mereka harus berhasil membunuh Monarch Naruto.

 _ **Krriieett!**_

Bersamaan suara pintu yang perlahan terbuka, tubuh puluhan ribu pejuang menjadi tegang, dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari dahi mereka. Mau tidak mau, para pejuang meneguk ludahnya sendiri, untuk sedikit meredam rasa horor yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Disana, dibalik pintu yang terbuka, mereka melihat rupa sang Monarch. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 25 tahun, dengan rambut kuning jabriknya yang mencapai punggung. Mata biru sejernih lautan, dengan alis tajam yang menghiasinya membuat penampilan sang Monarch menarik.

Wajah tegas khas pria dewasa, dengan rahang kokoh ini tengah secara misterius menatap tanamannya. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan puluhan ribu pejuang yang tersebar di tempatnya.

Jubah coklat sang Monarch terlihat terangkat saat angin dari Immortal Paradise melewatinya. Dibalik jubah itu, armor tipis yang merupakan pertahanan mutlak sang monarch nampak.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Langkah kaki perlahan yang diambil Monarch Naruto, seakan menjadi langkah kaki malaikat maut mereka, apalagi, puluhan ribu pejuang bisa merasakan dengan jelas, lingkungan disekitar mereka mulai bergejolak. Saat itu juga, mata mereka menunjukan rasa putus asa, dan penyesalan.

Dikatakan, hanya pejuang Realm God(1) saja yang mampu mempengaruhi lingkungan disekitar mereka, dan setiap pejuang Realm God, mampu menggunakan Hukum Dunia, atau bisa dibilang, pejuang Realm God menyatu dengan dunia itu sendiri, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa lolos dari pejuang God Realm. Bahkan pejuang Realm God mampu membunuh orang yang 1.000 mil jauhnya tanpa mengangkat jari.

Sekarang, didepan mereka, Monarch Naruto, secara mengejutkan telah mencapai Realm God! Jadi.., bukankah mereka akan mati, dibunuh oleh Monarch Naruto secara mudah?

Tapi sepertinya.., Sang Monarch Naruto tidak peduli dengan keberadaan puluhan ribu pejuang yang melayang diudara. Dia lebih fokus pada merawat tanaman yang sudah menemaninya selama ratusan tahun. Tanaman berbentuk seperti padi, tapi hanya memiliki satu tangkai, dan satu butir buahnya mungkin, yang baru muncul 10 tahun yang lalu.

Keningnya sedikit mengkirut saat menyentuh batang tanamannya, lalu Naruto mengulurkan tangannya keudara, dan secara tiba-tiba, retakan dimensi terjadi yang memuntahkan air dengan energi pekat menuju tanamannya. Seakan belum cukup, Naruto kembali membuat robekan dimensi, yang sekarang memuntahkan tanah yang memiliki energi tak kalah pekat dari air yang sebelumnya dikeluarkan. Baru saat itu, kerutannya hilang.

Sementara Naruto yang dengan santainya merawat tanaman, setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto membuat hati puluhan ribu pejuang menjadi dingin. Merobek dimensi, dan secara bebas mengeluarkan benda dari dalam dimensi itu. Memang, Monarch Naruto telah mencapai Realm God, dan telah menguasai Hukum Ruang. Melihat penemuan ini, hati puluhan ribu pejuang kembali mendingin, dan mereka tahu, tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Monarch Naruto, tidak, God Naruto.

Apalagi, tubuh mereka tak bisa untuk tak bergetar, saat mata beriris samudra, yang memancarkan cahaya misterius mulai memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, dan tulang dipunggung mereka mendadak lemas, saat Naruto tersenyum santai pada mereka.

"Ah, ternyata banyak tamu yang datang kegubuk miskin orang ini.., mari., mari turun dan masuk. Aku akan menjamu tamu terhormat dengan baik.." ujar Naruto, dengan senyuman yang menempel dibibirnya.

Suara lembut dan ramah sang Monarch, sama sekali tak membuat perasaan takut dan horor dalam hati mereka surut, tapi.., ketakutan mereka telah mencapai tingkatan lain.

5 Pemimpin Klan Besar, mencoba menekan rasa takutnya dengan menggigit lidah mereka sendiri hingga sedikit berdarah. Lalu salah satu dari pemimpin klan besar terbang mendekati sang Monarch, yang masih tersenyum ramah.

"Monarch Naruto! Tindakanmu dengan membunuh Kaisar dan putra mahkota kekaisaran Flux sangat tidak terpuji! Kami, 5 Klan besar setuju untuk menghukumu secara pribadi!"

Tentu saja, apa yang dikatakannya tidak nyata, dia hanya ingin menyingkirkan Naruto, tanpa membuang prestige yang dimiliki Klannya. Yah.., walaupun mereka tidak yakin mampu melakukannya sekarang. Tidak, mereka harus bisa membunuhnya! Dan mereka tak percaya, sang Monarch akan membiarkan mereka keluar hidup-hidup saat memasuki wilayahnya tanpa ijin!

"Oh?.., jadi, apa hukumanku.., wahai Kepala Klan yang terhormat.."

Walaupun Kepala Klan mendengar nada pasrah, seakan menerima apa yang akan diputuskan. Tapi.., Kepala Klan mampu melihat, senyuman dibibir sang Monarch masih belum lenyap, dan perasaannya tidak enak melihat senyuman itu. Tapi.., tidak ada jalan untuk kembali!

"Kami, lima kepala Klan telah sepakat, bahwa Monarch Naruto.., akan dihukum di penjara abadi 9 lapis!"

Senyum ramah yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya perlahan menjadi murung, perlahan-lahan, energi tak terbatas yang selalu ditekan Naruto meledak dan menjulang tinggi keatas, menyingkirkan awan-awan disekitar Immortal Paradise. Bahkan, mahluk hidup sejauh 1.000 mil mulai meringkuk ketakutan akibat kekuatan sang monarch.

 _ **Krrrakk!**_

Secara perlahan, pulau yang menjadi tempat berpijaknya kaki Naruto menjadi retak, tak kuasa menahan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan sang Monarch. Tapi anehnya, tanaman yang ada dibelakangnya tidak terkena dampak kekuatan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, majulah.., dan tangkap aku.., wahai Kepala Klan yang terhormat.."

Seharusnya, Kepala Klan senang melihat Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk melawan mereka, jadi mereka tidak mengotori reputasi Klan milik masing-masing karena membunuh Monarch Naruto tanpa alasan.

Rencana awalnya adalah, mereka akan menuduh Naruto membunuh Kaisar dan penerusnya, lalu 5 Kepala Klan akan tampil dengan memberi hukuman pada Naruto. Sebagai Monarch, tentu saja Naruto tidak akan terima kan? Lalu akan melawan mereka kan? Dan saat Naruto melawan, mereka 5 Kepala Klan mampu mengatakan, Monarch Naruto tidak mematuhi hukum, dan dengan terpaksa dibunuh.

Tapi.., mengingat orang didepannya yang memancarkan energi tak terbatas, belum lagi Hukum Dunia yang menakutkan, dan kekuatannya sebagai pejuang Realm God, sedikit membuat Kepala Klan agak sakit kepala.

"Monarch Naruto telah melawan perintah! Atas nama Kekaisaran Flux, aku memerintahkan kalian membunuh Monarch Naruto!"

Sayangnya.., puluhan ribu pejuang itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, mereka hanya menatap sang Monarch didepan mereka dengan takut, sudah jelas mereka akan mati jika melawan, jadi bukankah lebih baik kabur saja?

Walaupun mampu menggunakan Hukum Dunia, tidak mungkin kan, Naruto mampu membunuh mereka sekaligus? Juga.., untuk mencapai jarak 1.000 mil dalam lima detik, bukan hal yang mustahil bagi mereka!

Dengan pemikiran itu, mata pejuang bersinar penuh harapan, dan tanpa aba-aba, beberapa pejuang yang hampir mencapai tingkat puncak terbang secepat yang mereka bisa. Sayangnya, mereka tak memperhitungkan seberapa cepat Naruto menggunakan Hukum dunia.

Tangan Naruto terentang menuju pejuang yang melarikan diri paling jauh, dan perlahan-lahan, tangan Naruto menggenggam kuat, bersamaan dengan tubuh pejuang itu yang perlahan mengkirut. Seolah ditekan dengan kekuatan tak terlihat, tubuh pejuang itu, perlahan membentuk bola, dan saat Naruto menggengam kuat-kuat tangannya, tubuh pejuang itu secara tiba-tiba hancur!

 _ **Braasshh!**_

Potongan daging dan darah merah terlihat berhamburan, membuat pejuang tertegun tak bergerak. Bahkan beberapa pejuang yang ingin melarikan diri, tubuhnya gemetar takut.

"Tidak. Ada. Yang. Bisa. Pergi." ucapan penuh tekanan dari Monarch Naruto membuat mereka terdiam, apalagi ekspresi sang Monarch yang tak terlihat oleh mereka, membuat rasa teror yang tak bisa dijelaskan muncul."..Dari sini hidup-hidup!"

tambahnya.

Saat itu juga, puluhan ribu pejuang dan 5 Pemimpin Klan Besar mampu melihat ekspresinya, dan itu.., adalah ekspresi seseorang yang melihat musuh yang paling dibencinya!

"B-bunuh Monarch Naruto!"

"Y-ya, dengan itu! Kita selamat!"

"Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!"

 _ **Sring...!**_

Puluhan, ratusan, ribuan senjata ditarik keluar dari sarangnya, dan secara bersamaan Energi Senjata gabungan dari puluhan ribu pejuang sanggup menyaingi energi milik sang Monarch. Mau tidak mau, senyum lebar menghias wajah mereka.

"Kita.., kita mampu menyaingi Monarch Naruto! Bunuh.., bunuh sang Monarch!"

"A-attack!"

Matanya menatap benci saat puluhan ribu tubuh pejuang turun menuju arahnya. Sebagai pejuang Realm God, Naruto mampu membunuh mereka sekaligus dengan Hukum Ruang, tapi.., sedikit bersenang-senang.., apa salahnya?

Mulut Naruto membentuk seringai kecil, dan tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menggunakan salah satu dari teknik tubuh top miliknya.

 _ **Nine Transformation Dragon**_

"First Dragon.."

Tulang dalam tubuhnya berderak, dan pada saat itu, Naruto merasakan kekuatan tubuhnya telah meningkat satu kali lipat.

"Die!"

Naruto mendongak, dan melihat salah satu dari mereka kini mengarahkan senjata pedang pada tubuhnya. Naruto dengan santai mengangkat salah satu tangannya, dan menahan bilah pedang yang menuju arahnya.

 _ **Ttiinng!**_

Telapak tangan milik Monarch Naruto secara ajaib tidak terluka sedikitpun, dan ini sedikit membuat puluhan ribu pejuang agak kaget. Belum lagi, pemilik pedang ini yang menatap tak percaya pada tangan Naruto. Gerakan pedang terkuat miliknya.., hanya ditahan dengan satu tangan! Belum lagi.., tangannya sama sekali tak tergores!

"Second Dragon.."

Bisikan dengan suara rendah dari mulut sang Monarch, terdengar jelas bagi puluhan ribu pejuang. Mereka juga melihat, tangan sang Monarch yang menahan pedang, mulai menggengam erat pedang yang ada ditangannya.

 _ **Krraakk!**_

Secara mengejutkan, retakan muncul pada bilah pedang, yang membuat mata pemilik pedang melotot tak percaya. Pedangnya.., yang merupakan salah satu pedang top di dunia Chaos, retak!

 _ **Kraak! Krraak!**_

Melihat retakan-retakan yang mulai menjalar dipedangnya, sang pemilik pedang, mencoba menarik pedangnya. Tapi.., melihat usahanya sia-sia, kepanikan mulai menjalar dihatinya. Bagaimanapun, pejuang pedang menganggap pedang milik mereka seperti anaknya.

"Le-lepaskan pedangku!"

Hanya sebuah seringai yang menjadi balasannya. Dia juga merasakan genggaman Naruto pada bilah pedangnya menguat!

 _ **Brraaasssh!**_

"T-Ti-tidakk!"

Melihat gagang pedang tanpa bilah, membuat sang pemilik menjadi gila. Apalagi, seperti merasakan kesakitan pedangnya, sang pemilik tiba-tiba meludahkan seteguk darahnya keudara.

Naruto sedikit terkekeh melihat ini, tanpa pedang memang seorang pejuang pedang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi.., untuk hanya mengontrak satu pedang, bukanlah hal yang bijaksana bagi pejuang pedang.

"Sekarang.., waktunya tidur.." bisik Naruto.

Bisikan itu seakan menjadi Alarm bagi pejuang untuk sadar, tapi sayangnya, bogeman milik Naruto yang kekuatannya sanggup menghancurkan gunung sudah ada didepan matanya.

 _ **Bbrruusssh!**_

Seperti semangka yang hancur, bogeman milik Naruto menghancurkan kepala pejuang pedang itu, hingga berbagai cairan merah dan putih terciprat kemana-mana.

Mulut Naruto membentuk senyuman mengejek, apalagi melihat puluhan ribu pejuang terbang mundur.

"Pengecut.." ucap Naruto dengan suara rendah.

Walaupun terdengar seperti gumaman, sebagai pejuang tingkat tinggi, mereka secara akurat mampu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Muka mereka segera berubah muram, tapi mereka tahu, mereka tak mampu melukai sang Monarch.

Keheningan kembali terjadi, sang Monarch yang hanya diam menatap mereka, sedangkan puluhan ribu pejuang yang bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kalian tidak ingin maju menangkapku?.., kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang maju!"

 _ **Booom!**_

Kaki Naruto menghentak pulau, yang mengakibatkan retakan besar kembali dihasilkan. Tubuhnya sendiri meluncur tinggi menuju puluhan ribu pejuang yang melayang diudara.

"Third Dragon.." ucap Naruto

Naruto merasakan, kekuatan dan pertahan tubuhnya meningkat tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Tangan Naruto terkepal hingga membuat bentuk tinju, dan tinju miliknya tanpa ampun dia arahkan menuju puluhan ribu pejuang!

 _ **Brraassh!**_

Bogeman milik Naruto secara mengejutkan meretakan ruang! Mengakibatkan puluhan ribu pejuang merasakan tekanan tak terlihat yang menekan mereka dari segala arah.

 _ **Ohok!**_

Satu persatu, pejuang mulai memuntahkan darah karena tak kuat menahan tekanan yang muncul. Tapi.., beberapa pejuang terlihat nekat menyerang Naruto dengan gerakan terkuat mereka.

"Solitary Sword : Domain!"

"Piercing Heaven!"

Melihat ratusan pejuang menggunakan gerakan terkuat mereka, lantas tak membuat Naruto menggigil ketakutan. Mulutnya hanya terseyum remeh, dan sepatah kata darinya membuat ratusan pejuang yang menyerangnya berhenti bergerak dan menatap horor pada Naruto.

"Crack!"

Mungkin terdengar seperti nama jurus yang jelek, tapi.., hanya pejuang yang 10 meter didekat Naruto mampu merasakan betapa mematikannya jurus ini!

Retakan Spasial! Monarch Naruto menggunakan hukum dunia untuk menciptakan domain retakan spasial disekitarnya!

Retakan Spasial memiliki kekuatan yang sangat menakjubkan, bahkan pemimpin Klan Besar akan mati jika ditempatkan di tempat penuh retakan spasial!

Sekarang.., mereka mampu merasakan lusinan retakan kecil tengah mengincar beberapa organ vital milik mereka!

"He-hentikan!"

"Ku-kumohon Tuan!.., kami.., tidak! Aku menyerah!"

"Tuan! Kami akan melakukan apapun untukmu!"

Mata Naruto menyipit pada ratusan pejuang yang terjebak di Domainnya, membuat mereka bergidik. Bahkan, pejuang lain yang tidak terjebak meneguk ludah mereka sendiri, karena takut. Tidak lama kemudian mulut Naruto bergerak keatas dan membentuk senyum ramah.

"Apapun.." bahkan suara Naruto menjadi lebih tenang!

Mata ratusan pejuang berkilat penuh harapan, bahkan pejuang yang tak terjebak mengendorkan pejagaannya.

"Ya! Ya! Tuan, kami akan melakukan apapun!"

Melihat mereka dengan gila memohon ampun padanya, membuat mulut Naruto membentuk senyum lebih ramah, membuat semua pejuang terjebak menghela nafas lega. Tapi.., kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto membuat mereka merasa seperti naik ke surga kemudian jatuh turun ke neraka!

"Kalau begitu Mati!

"Hah?.."

Ctik!

Seakan simbol, dengan jentikan jarinya. Pejuang yang tertahan merasakan retakan spasial menjadi lebih kuat, dan saat itu juga, tubuh mereka perlahan terpotong!

 _ **Craasshh! Craaassh! Craasshh!**_

Puluhan, ratusan, tidak ribuan potongan tubuh dari ratusan pejuang yang terjebak berglimpangan jatuh dan masuk kedalam danau Immortal Paradise membuat warna merah muncul dari Danau. Melihat ini dahi Naruto mengkirut jijik.

"Air ini sudah tercemar dengan darah busuk kalian.., tapi tidak apa-apa.., kalian bisa menjadi pupuk tanamanku.."

Setelah bergumam, Naruto menatap pejuang yang masih terbang disekitarnya. Mata mereka saat menatap Naruto.., seperti menatap Monster!

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

"Mundur? Tidak mungkin Monarch Naruto membiarkan kita lari!"

Bisikan-bisikan putus asa lawannya seakan melodi indah ditelinga Naruto. Dia bukan orang suci, dan mereka sudah melewati garis batasnya. Jadi..

"Harus Mati!"

"Kalian Harus Mati!"

 _ **Booomm!**_

Sekali lagi, kekuatan tak terbatas milik Naruto meledak, bersamaan niat membunuh pekat yang keluar dari tubuh sang Monarch, membuat pejuang dengan kekuatan mental lemah langsung mati.

"Fourth Dragon... Fiveth Dragon... Sixth Dragon!"

Empat, lima, sekarang kekuatan yang terkandung dalam tubuhnya hampir 6 kali lebih kuat!

 _ **Wuusshh!**_

Layaknya petir, kecepatan yang ditampilkan sang Monarch membuat mereka membulatkan matanya, dan satu kata segera muncul dibenak pejuang masing-masing.

Cepat!

Tidak hanya kekuatan, dan pertahanan yang meningkat, sekarang kecepatan milik Naruto juga meningkat tajam!

"Kau yang pertama..."

Seakan alarm bahaya telah berbunyi, semua pejuang segera siaga, dan memposisikan pedang mereka di depan, seakan siap untuk menahan serangan sang Monarch. Bahkan pejuang yang diincar Naruto merilis selusin teknik defensifnya.

"Percuma..."

Dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarang, jangankan selusin teknik defensif, bahkan jika yang didepannya adalah senjata divine, yang konon kekerasannya tiada banding, akan dihancurkan dalam satu pukulan!

Dengan itu.., bogeman yang mengandung 6 kali kekuatan tubuh sang Monarch dirilis.

Pukulan full power yang dirilis Naruto, sengaja dia arahkan menuju lusinan teknik defensif, seakan untuk membuktikan bahwa usaha yang dilakukan, hanya usaha sia-sia didepan kekuatan absolut sang Monarch.

 _ **Booomm!**_

Ledakan kuat terjadi, akibat benturan kepalan tangan Naruto dengan tubuh pejuang. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.., teknik defensif pejuang itu langsung hancur begitu kontak dengan kepalan tangan Naruto, dan tanpa ampun, bogeman itu mendarat di tubuh pejuang. Mengakibatkan tubuhnya langsung berubah menjadi kabut darah.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, gelombang kejut akibat satu pukulan Naruto, membunuh beberapa pejuang dibelakang pejuang itu sekaligus.

Melihat ini, semua prajurit menjadi semakin putus asa.., mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup tanpa membunuh Naruto, dan mereka juga sadar.., mereka sama sekali bukan lawan sang Monarch!

Kondisi mereka mirip dengan ayam yang siap disembelih!

 _ **Wooossh! Booom! Wooossh! Booom!**_

Setiap kali melihat Naruto, yang bergerak secepat petir, kemudian menggunakan tinjunya yang langsung membunuh selusin pejuang, membuat perasaan tak berdaya, cemas, takut dalam diri pejuang semakin membengkak.

"Hahaha...!"

Apalagi.., tawa ringan yang dikeluarkan Naruto seakan menjadi tanda bahwa dia tidak menganggap mereka sebagai lawan.., hanya menganggap mereka tidak lebih dari semut yang mudah diinjak.

Tidak mengenakan, Menyebalkan, Benci!

Perasaan-perasaan itu terus berputar disekitar hati mereka. Sebagai ahli, mereka mempunyai kedudukan tinggi, tapi untuk dianggap semut.., perasaan ini sangat menjengkelkan buat mereka.

Segera.., sisa puluhan ribu pejuang yang tersisa saling memandang, dan perlahan mengangguk dalam diam, seakan telah mencapai kesepakatan tertentu.

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

Bunuh! Ya mereka akan membunuh sang Monarch!

Seakan merasakan niat membunuh musuhnya, Energi dalam tubuh Naruto kembali melonjak, seakan energi dalam tubuhnya tak pernah habis. Mata sebiru samudra milik Naruto berkilat dengan tajam, dan mulutnya bahkan membentuk seringai remeh.

"Maju!"

"Kill!"

Dengan itu, pertempuran sesungguhnya sang Monarch Naruto dimulai..

 **XXX**

Sementara itu

Di sebuah ruangan kamar yang berdekorasi seperti pada abad pertengahan, tapi dipenuhi dengan berbagai alat-alat canggih. Ada sebuah kasur besar, yang ukurannya telalu besar untuk satu orang tidur.

Terlihat, diatas kasur ada satu wanita cantik bersurai merah terang, dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Tengah menatap lembut bulatan kain yang ada disampingnya.

Yap, dia baru saja melahirkan seorang putra yang menggemaskan. Surai pirangnya, hidung kecilnya, bentuk wajahnya, apalagi goresan seperti kumis kucing membuat senyumannya makin lebar.

Wajahnya yang kelelahan, tetap tak mampu menyembunyikan fitur cantik wanita ini, apalagi saat senyumannya melebar, membawa tingkat kecantikan wanita ini mencapai tingkatan lain. Hingga membuat 4 wanita lainnya menjadi iri akan paras wanita ini, dan ekspresi dua wanita yang memegang anak bergender laki-laki menjadi jelek, saat tahu bahwa bayi yang dilahirkan adalah bayi laki-laki.

Empat wanita, yang membawa anak mereka masing-masing berdiri disamping kasur, mengawasi wanita berambut merah dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Disatu sisi, mereka senang dengan kelahiran anggota baru. Tapi.., disisi lain, sebagai anak dari istri utama. Bukankah nanti dia akan mewarisi semua kekayaan suami mereka?

Mau tidak mau, ekpresi empat wanita menjadi jelek. Pandangan mereka pada bayi yang baru lahirpun menjadi sedikit tajam.

"Yang Mulia Minato, telah tiba!"

"Yang Mulia Minato telah tiba!"

Tiba-tiba, pandangan mereka melembut, dan sedikit cahaya antusias muncul dalam mata mereka. Seolah tatapan tajam mereka tak pernah ada, dan mereka Secara serempak, menatap pintu kamar ruangan ini.

 _ **Brraakk!**_

"Kushina! Dimana anak kita!"

Suara gebrakan pintu dan teriakan panik pria dewasa terdengar. Saat itu, mereka melihat, seorang pria berambut pirang, dengan dua jambang muncul. Tatapan mata yang berwarna biru itu, menatap lembut pada wanita bernama Kushina, yang baru saja melahirkan anaknya.

"Permaisuri ini menyambut yang mulia Minato.."

"Permaisuri ini menyambut yang mulia Minato.."

Minato mengangukan kepala seakan membalas salam-salam istrinya. Langkah kakinya mendekat menuju kasur, dan matanya tak hentinya memandang penuh perhatian pada bulatan selimut disamping istri pertamanya.

Mulut Kushina membentuk senyuman lembut karena tahu apa yang diperhatikan sang suami, dan tanpa kata, Kushina mendekatan bulatan selimut menuju arah sang Suami.

Minato mengerjap sejenak, sebelum dengan antusias mengambil bulatan selimut yang berisi anaknya yang baru lahir. Dia tersenyum senang, akhirnya sang istri melahirkan anak laki-laki pertamanya!

Melihat surai rambut berwarna kuning, dan goresan yang ada dipipinya. Membuat Minato tak kuasa menahan tawa senangnya.

"Ayo Nak, bangun.., Ini ayahmu." ucapan lembut Minato, kepada anak ketujuhnya.

Seakan mendengar permintaan sang ayah, bayi yang baru lahir beberapa menit yang lalu, membuka matanya perlahan, menampakan dua pasang mata berwarna biru. Mata berwarna biru sang bayi yang memancarkan hawa misterius, bertatapan dengan tatapan Minato, yang sekarang menatap anaknya Shock.

'Anak ini.., bukan anak sembarangan!..'

Walaupun Minato sudah tidak pernah bertempur di garis depan melawan invansi musuh, dia tahu tatapan apa yang ada di bola mata anaknya. Seorang veteran yang telah melalui perjuangan hidup dan mati, menganggap hidup itu sesuatu yang murah.., yang akan membunuh tanpa ragu.

'Putra Mahkota, Uchiha Itachi. Putri kedua, Samui. Putra ketiga, Uchiha Sasuke. Putra Keempat, Nara Shikamaru. Putri Kelima, Uzumaki Karin. Putri Keenam, Guren. Dan Putra ketujuh.., sepertinya akan menjadi badai yang memporakporandakan 6 kandidat pemimpin.' batin Minato sambil menatap anaknya yang lain.

Sedangkan Minato yang berpikir keras, Sang Bayi menatap sekeliling dengan bosan, tidak ada rasa terkejut sama sekali terhadap apa yang dialaminya. Sang Bayi bahkan tak mencari tahu, kenapa dia terlahir kembali menjadi Bayi.

Yah.., Bayi ini adalah Monarch Naruto, yang anehnya hidup kembali. Dia ingat.., dia dibunuh olehnya dan setelah itu, tubuhnya jatuh diatas rumahnya. Lalu.., beginilah dia sekarang.

Dia tidak terlalu terkejut bisa hidup kembali, karena..., ini kehidupan ketiganya.

 _ **Karma.**_

Gurunya, Danzo mengatakan, bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya adalah siklus Karma, yang membuatnya hidup kembali selama dua kali.

Dia bahkan mengatakan jiwa kecil dan jiwa besar yang ada didalam tubuh Manusia, tapi tersembunyi mewakili berapa kali kehidupan yang dijalani manusia itu sendiri, tapi mereka tidak akan mengingat kehidupan lampaunya. Hanya Naruto, karena kasus khusus, mampu mengingat secara detail kedua jalan kehidupannya sebelum ini.

"Naruto.., Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah namamu, Pangeran Ketujuh."

Mulut Naruto secara tak sadar membentuk senyuman, sepertinya, Karma membuat namanya selalu sama dalam tiga kehidupan.

Naruto Namikaze, Naruto Shimura, Naruto Uzumaki..

"Sepertinya kau suka dengan nama ini.."

Minato ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman anaknya. Walaupun anaknya memancarkan hawa veteran, walaupun anaknya bukan anak sembarangan. Tapi.., dimatanya, Uzumaki Naruto masih seorang bayi.

Mata Minato menatap sekelilingnya, dan kemudian dia membuka mulutnya, seakan berbicara dengan orang.

"Ambilkan Grimore Diamond.."

Sedetik kemudian, tanpa diketahui oleh Kushina, dan empat istri Minato lainnya. Sesosok orang dengan pakaian serba hitam, dengan topeng silver muncul dalam posisi berlutut, dan kedua tangannya memegang sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru.

"King..."

Minato dengan tenang mengambil Grimore ditangan penjaga terkutuknya, dan sedikit menyayat ujung jari Naruto hingga mengeluarkan setetes darah.

Satu tetes darah itu, secara ajaib jatuh pada Grimore biru itu, dan perlahan-lahan darah Naruto terserap menuju Grimore, sebelum hilang tak berbekas.

 _ **Vuungg!**_

Suara mirip distorsi ruang sama sekali tak menganggu mereka, tapi beda dengan Naruto yang mengerutkan keningnya. Dia bisa merasakan, buku kecil atau Grimore didepannya sedikit menyerap darahnya, juga.., 12 jalur Flux yang dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba berubah menjadi 256 Jalur yang sama sekali asing baginya.

'Apa.., ini?'

Dulu, di Dunia Chaos, pejuang disebut Fluxer, dan dibagi menjadi empat tahapan. Disciple Flux, Master Flux, Sage Flux, dan alam para Dewa. Didunia itu, semua Fluxer hanya menggunakan 12 Jalur, bukan 256 jalur. Jadi.., bukankah Fluxer dan pejuang dunia ini perbedaannya terlalu jauh?

'Sepertinya.., dunia ini lebih menakutkan dari dunia Chaos..' batinnya serius.

Saat pikirannya sibuk akan 256 jalur baru ditubuhnya, Naruto bahkan tak memperhatikan, saat buku kecil itu kini masuk menuju jantungnya dan hilang tak berbekas.

 _ **Swwoosssh!**_

Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya memanjang dari dalam tubuh Naruto setelah buku Grimore masuk. Tapi, segera berhenti saat mencapai 1 meter. Melihat ini, ekspresi 4 wanita terlihat sedikit mengejek, bahkan Minato sedikit menghela nafas pendek.

".., hanya satu meter cahaya. Sepertinya bakatnya hanya sedikit lebih baik dari Shikamaru.."

Minato tahu, dia tidak seharusnya berharap terlalu tinggi, tapi mengingat tatapan miliknya.., membuat Minato tanpa sadar berharap tinggi pada anak laki-laki termudanya.

"Tidak apa-apa.., nanti.., kau pasti akan menjadi Summoner hebat Naruto."

Naruto hanya diam-diam menutup mata dengan tenang, sedangkan otaknya mulai bekerja lebih cepat. Sebelum membuka matanya dan sedikit mengangguk seolah membuat keputusan besar.

Tidak, Naruto tidak akan menjadi Summoner hebat. Kehidupan pertamanya, dia adalah pecundang, kehidupan keduanya dia adalah tokoh puncak, dia sudah pernah merasakan senang dan sedihnya hidup.., maka untuk sekarang dia akan menikmati kehidupan ketiganya ini.., kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya, Chapter 1 selesai.**

 **Bagaimana, bingung? Pusing? Atau mulai merasakan sakit mata?**

 **Jangan heran, ini adalah efek samping baca cerita aneh yang saya buat!**

 **Oh, ada adegan yang saya potong dan itu sengaja! Buat chap depan-depannya ada flashbacknya.**

 **Saya bingung mau bilang apa lagi, yang jelas.**

 **Silahkan Review jika berkenan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reincarnator

Naruto hanya milik om masashi kisimoto(bener gak?) bukan saya

Genre

Adventure, Etc.

Warning.

Bikin sakit mata, pusing, dan berbagai gejala negatif lainnya.

Rated M (Untuk jaga-jaga)

Summary

Dulu, Naruto hanya seorang pecundang, yang merangkak untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi.., 5.000 tahun kemudian, Naruto menjadi salah satu tokoh puncak, yang mampu menutupi langit dengan satu tangan. Sayangnya, Naruto mati saat penyerangan oleh musuhnya. Tapi.., apakah dia benar-benar mati?

.

.

Dinikmati aja, jangan dipahami.

.

.

Chapter 2

Mata berwarna samudra, yang memancarkan sinar misterius milik bocah berusia empat tahun itu, menyorot penuh rasa tertarik pada kata-kata dihalaman buku yang dibacanya. Tangan mungil bocah itu, sesekali akan membuat gerakan anggun menulis sesuatu, yang membuatnya tertarik. Sesekali, tangan mungil bocah itu, direnggakan hingga menghasilkan sedikit bunyi retak pada tulangnya.

Jika ada orang yang melihat ini, pasti akan terkejut sampai mati. Bagaimana tidak, seorang bocah yang bahkan belum berusia 5 tahun, sudah bisa membaca dan menulis! Bahkan bocah itu melebihi jenius di dunia ini!

Dan.., tentu saja, bocah itu bukan seorang Jenius yang menantang surga. Bukan juga monster berkulit manusia. Dirinya hanya bocah yang memiliki dua pengalaman kehidupan didunia yang berbeda, dan secara kebetulan. Bahasa dan huruf didunia ini, identik dengan dunia di kehidupan pertamanya. Jadi.., membaca dan menulis masih bisa dilakukannya.

Yap, Bocah itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sang pangeran ketujuh dengan identitas lainnya adalah Monarch tertinggi di Dunia Chaos.

Huft.

Helaan nafas lelah, keluar dari mulut mungil Naruto, dan secara perlahan mata berwarna samudranya dia tutup, dengan tubuh mungilnya dia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi.

Naruto bukan tanpa alasan membaca buku disini, alasannya, dia kekurangan informasi tentang Dunia ini. Lagipula empat tahun terakhir ini, dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun diijinkan menginjakan kaki didunia luar, alhasil dia seperti burung dalam sangkar, dan perasaan seperti itu sangat menjengkelkan bagi Monarch sepertinya.

Perlahan, kepalanya mulai menyaring berbagai Informasi yang didapatkannya dari buku, walaupun hanya samar-samar, tapi itu lebih dari cukup.

Pertama.., seperti nama Dunia ini, yang sukses membuat keningnya berkerut, akibat keidentikannya dengan nama Dunia di kehidupan pertamanya.

Bumi!

Yap, Bumi dan 'Bumi' bukankah sangat mirip?

Entah itu teknologi, Benua, persenjataan, dan penduduknya. Semua sangat identik, dan bisa dikatakan Bumi adalah 'Bumi' tapi dengan teknologi, dan manusia yang lebih maju. Tapi.., ini sangat tidak normal!

Universe adalah sebuah sistem alam semesta yang entah siapa yang membuatnya. Setiap Universe, ada puluhan atau mungkin ratusan Dunia yang dilindungi oleh Hukum Semesta yang keterlaluan kuatnya. Hukum Semesta inilah, yang membuat Dunia satu dengan yang lainnya tidak akan, dan tidak mungkin untuk memiliki hal sama, bahkan jika itu satu hal.

Tapi Bumi ini.., sangat identik dengan 'Bumi!'

Gurunya berkata Universe sangat misterius, bahkan dengan kekuatannya di Realm God, Naruto masih belum bisa memecahkan apa itu Universe. Dan Bumi ini mungkin ada karena kemisteriusan Universe.

'Mungkin.., ini adalah Dunia dimana 'Bumi' yang bercampur dengan Chaos hingga menghasilkan Dunia Bumi.' pikir Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengeyahkan pikiran itu, dan membuang jauh-jauh dari otaknya. Karena.., dia tahu, hal itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

Perlahan, mata samudra milik Naruto terbuka, dan dengan malas, bola matanya bergulir mengamati ruangan tempat belajarnya. Ruangan ini memiliki luas yang lumayan kecil, karena ini adalah tempat belajar pribadinya, hanya sekitar 10×10m.

Gaya ruangan tempat belajarnya, mirip dengan perpaduan antara abad ke 20, dan gaya klasik benua Eropa yang identik dengan jendela raksasanya.

Rak-rak yang diletakan disetiap sisi ruangan belajarnya, berisi lusinan buku dogeng dan sedikit buku pengetahuan, yang disamarkannya. Lagipula.., jika dia tidak melakukan ini, Naruto bisa-bisa menghadapi masalah yang tidak perlu.

Satu meja dan satu kursi, yang diduduki Naruto diletakan pas dibelakang jendela raksasa. Jendela raksasa itu, memiliki tirai halus transparan, yang mengatur cahaya masuk kedalam ruangan ini, agar tak merusak mata.

Samar-samar, dari balik Jendela Raksasa, Naruto mampu memandang pemandangan yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Itu adalah taman yang penuh dengan Mawar merah, dan perawat taman itu, juga menggunakan seragam khusus yang juga berwarna merah.

Elegan, Glamor, dan.., berdarah. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang pas menggambarkan taman mawar merah didepannya.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Ketukan pintu segera membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, dan dengan cepat matanya menjadi tajam, karena dirinya sama sekali tak merasakan hawa keberadaan orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

'Menarik.' batinnya dengan senyum.

Bagaimanapun, walaupun dia mati dan berganti fisik, tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Jiwanya yang keterlaluan kuat, akibat ditempa selama ribuan tahun, membuat Naruto mampu mendeteksi semua mahluk hidup dalam radius 10 Km. Tapi.., orang di depan pintu sangat menakjubkan untuk mampu menghindari deteksinya.

"Ya~, Siapa~." ucap Naruto dengan nada melengking dan khas anak-anak.

Perlahan juga, tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Naruto melangkah menuju rak terdekat, dan menaruh bukunya. Sembari dia memaksimalkan kekuatan jiwanya.

"Pangeran.., ini waktunya anda belajar.."

Naruto mampu mendengar, dari balik pintu, suara perempuan dengan nada tenang. Tapi yang membuatnya menaikan alisnya adalah.., dia sama sekali tak mendeteksi nada hormat dalam kata-katanya. Nah, dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Naruto lebih memperhatikan hawa kehadiran lain, yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Yah~! Tidak mau!.." Naruto menjawab masih menggunakan nada kekanakan. "Itu sangat membosankan!~" tambahnya.

"Iruka-sama sudah ada disini Pangeran.."

Iruka? Oh.., gurunya itu. Yang mengajarinya pelajaran umum mirip di kehidupan pertamanya.

"Paman Iruka ada disini.., Ok deh! Masuk paman Iruka! Kita bisa bermain kuda-kudaan!~"

Seakan sinyal, satu-satunya pintu diruangan terbuka, dan menampakan dua orang dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Saat dua orang itu muncul, secepat kilat, ekspresi Naruto yang awalnya serius, dan misterius, mulai lenyap. Digantikan ekspresi polos dan tak bersalah khas anak empat tahunan.

"Pangeran.."

Salah satu orang, yang merupakan pelayan perempuan membungkuk kearah Naruto, diikuti pria yang ada dibelakangnya. Bagaimanapun, status bocah didepan mereka lebih tinggi dari mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ijin Naruto. Jadi, mau tidak mau mereka harus hormat padanya.

Tanpa disadari oleh pelayan dan pria-Iruka, mata Naruto berkilat tajam saat mereka membungkuk. Apalagi.., pelayan perempuan yang mampu menghilangkan hawa kehadirannya bukan pelayan biasa. Dia mampu mencium, bau bahaya yang menguar dari tubuh pelayan, dan bau darah tajam yang sepertinya sudah meresap dalam tulang belakangnya.

Mata biru samudra milik Naruto semakin menyempit, saat menyadari kedua telapak tangan pelayan, ada banyak kapalan yang memghiasinya. Sebagai Pelayan adalah lumrah, untuk memiliki kapalan, tapi, mata Naruto sangat tajam, dan mampu membedakan, bahwa kapalan ditelapak tangan pelayan, bukan karena pekerjaannya, tapi karena mengayunkan belati.

Seakan tersambar sesuatu, pikiran Naruto langsung menarik kesimpulan, bahwa Pelayan didepannya adalah..

Seorang Pembunuh!

Pelayan didepannya adalah pembunuh! Dan Naruto rasa dia bukan pembunuh biasa, melainkan seorang Veteran!

Perlahan, mata Naruto kembali ke tampilan polos dan tak bersalah. Fakta bahwa ada pembunuh didepannya tak membuatnya gemetar ketakutan, sebagai Monarch, dia sudah pernah menghadapi hal yang lebih menakutkan dari pembunuh!

Tiba-tiba, Instingnya memberitahu Naruto, bahwa cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan membutuhkan bantuannya, dan selama ini Instingnya tak pernah salah.

Sembunyi-sembunyi, sudut mata Naruto mulai merekam penampilan pelayan itu, yang memiliki rambut merah gelap indah, tapi menurutnya lebih indah rambut milik ibunya.

Tubuh pelayan itu, dibungkus dengan pakaian pelayan khas benua Eropa, yang identik dengan warna hitam dan putih. Pakaian itu, membungkus sempurna tubuh menakjubkan pelayan didepannya, hingga menunjukan bagian-bagian yang harusnya besar, dan harusnya kecil.

Saat pelayan itu kembali berdiri tegak, Naruto melihat dalam mata berwarn merah, senada dengan rambutnya, tidak berisi apa-apa. Hanya kosong, tak peduli, dan sedikit niat membunuh yang diarahkan padanya, mampu Naruto lihat dari matanya.

Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat niat membunuh yang diarahkan padanya. Walaupun tersembunyi secara samar, tapi itu tidak bisa meleset dari matanya. Hal apa yang dilakukan dirinya, hingga seorang pembunuh ingin membunuhnya?

Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya bergulir kearah pria dibelakang pelayan. Itu adalah laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir, dengan bekas luka melintang diatas hidungnya.

Pakaiannya layaknya pekerja kantor, dengan jas dan dasi yang terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Di tangannya, pria itu membawa karung yang berisi seuatu aneh.

Dia adalah Iruka, Gurunya saat ini. Yang mengajari berbagai pelajaran umum. Dan senyumnya mau tak mau muncul diwajahnya, saat merasakan kekuatan Iruka, yang sekuat Golden Flux Disciple di dunia Chaos.

"Paman Iruka! Ayo masuk! Naruto ingin main menjadi Koboi~. Dor Dor." kata Naruto dengan tangan yang meniru bentuk pistol.

Iruka yang berada dibelakang pelayan tersenyum geli, melihat tingkah lucu Naruto, apalagi dengan gerakan seperti menembak pistol, dengan mulut mungilnya mengeluarkan seruan Dor Dor. Membuat Naruto tambah lucu dimatanya.

Sedetik kemudian senyumnya lenyap, Iruka ingat akan tugasnya disini. Jadi, dengan enggan, Iruka masuk, dan berjongkok dihadapan Naruto, menyamakan tinggi mereka. Dua tangan besar Iruka bergerak, dan mendarat dibahu kecil Naruto, membuatnya berhenti bertingkah seperti koboi.

"Pangeran.., hari ini adalah pelajaran spesial.., jadi hamba harap, Pangeran mau bersikap serius." kata Iruka tegas.

Tapi, melihat tatapan seriusnya dibalas dengan tatapan polos milik Naruto, membuat Iruka mendesah tak berdaya. Bagaimanapun, sebagai anak berusia empat tahunan, Naruto harusnya banyak bermain, tapi karena terlahir sebagai Pangeran, masa kecilnya yang harusnya diisini dengan bermain, kini diisi dengan pelajaran-pelajaran sulit.

"Tidak mau~, Naruto ingin bermain kuda-kudaan~, dan ingin menjadi koboi~." Balasnya dengan nada kekanakan.

Iruka menghela nafas tak berdaya, disatu sisi dia tidak mungkin menyepelekan tugasnya, dan disisi lain, Iruka juga tak ingin membuat Bocah berusia empat tahun ini, belajar hal yang akan diajarkan hari ini.

Tapi.., dia harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang guru!

"Pangeran. Untuk hari ini, pelajaran yang akan hamba ini ajarkan adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk masa depan pangeran." Jelasnya masih dengan nada serius.

Dengan enggan, Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah.., tapi.." Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan, tapi memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkannya. "..Setelah ini main kuda-kudaan kan?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang malu-malu.

"Haha.." Iruka sedikit tertawa, saat menyaksikan ekpresi malu-malu khas bocah di wajah Naruto.

Perlahan senyum khas guru, Iruka layangkan kepada Naruto, dan salah satu tangannya diletakan pada kepala Naruto, sebelum secara perlahan mengelusnya.

"Tentu.., Pangeran."

Selepas kata-kata persetujuan keluar dari mulutnya, tubuh Iruka menjadi tegang, bahkan keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari dahinya. Hal ini tentu saja tak lepas dari mata Naruto, dan saat Naruto bertanya-tanya, kenapa Iruka seperti ini. Secarik Niat membunuh tebal tertangkap dalam radarnya.

Asalnya.., dari pelayan pembunuh, yang menatap tajam pada punggung Iruka. Dengan sentuhan niat membunuh yang menari-menari dimatanya.

Mata Naruto segera bergetar takjub, saat dengan jelas merasakan kekuatan yang dipancarkan Pelayan. Anehnya, kekuatannya sama sekali tidak kalah dari Iruka, dan juga Golden Flux Disciple, bedanya pelayan sekuat Golden Flux Disciple dengan empat cahaya emas.

Fluxer adalah nama pejuang Dunia Chaos, mereka berkultivasi bukan menggunakan energi alam, tapi energi yang didapatkan dari Inti Monster yang dileburkan ke 12 jalur Energi pada tubuh mereka. Adapun kelemahan, Fluxer memiliki pertahanan sangat lemah, baru saat berhasil memadatkan 12 Inti didalam jalur energi, Fluxer mampu memadatkan armor kristal, yang membuat pertahanan mereka meningkat signifikan.

Secepat kilat, tangan Iruka yang masih dikepalanya sedikit terangkat dengan gerakan canggung, dan dengan cepat pula, Iruka berdiri lalu menghapus keringat dingin didahinya, saat tidak lagi merasakan niat membunuh yang terarah padanya.

"Ehem!" Iruka berdehem keras, agar perhatian Naruto terfokus padanya, dan sinyal kepada pelayan untuk Scram!

Seakan sadar, Pelayan sedikit membungkuk pada Naruto, sebelum dengan diam-diam keluar, dan menutup pintu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Sekarang, didalam ruangan ini, hanya ada Iruka dan Naruto yang menatap polos padanya.

"Ne~, Ne~, kita akan belajar apa Paman Iruka?" tanya Naruto

"..."

Hanya diam yang menjadi jawaban Naruto, tapi dia tidak peduli jika pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Naruto lebih mefokuskan indranya, untuk merasakan Energi disekitar ruangan belajar, yang sedikit bergejolak dan masuk kedalam tubuh Iruka.

 _ **Sriing!**_

Tiba-tiba, cahaya perak keluar dari tubuh Iruka, sedikit membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Dari sudut matanya, Naruto mampu melihat, Iruka menggengam sesuatu berbentuk persegi dengan lebar 10 cm.

Saat cahaya perak hilang, Naruto semakin jelas apa yang sedang dipegang Iruka. Itu adalah buku Silver yang memiliki Aksara aneh, dan jatungnya sedikit dingin saat tahu Aksara di buku Silver Iruka, bukan Aksara biasa.

'Aksara itu.., mampu menyerap Energi disekitarnya tanpa perintah dari Iruka! Hal ini.., memiliki kesadaran sendiri!' batin Naruto takjub.

Perlu diketahui, hal yang sudah membangkitkan kesadaran diri, dianggap sebagai hal ajaib di Dunia Chaos dan sangat langka! Tapi disini..., Naruto sudah melihat satu!, dan itu tepat didepan matanya!

"Kita.., akan berlajar ini Pangeran.." Iruka akhirnya membuka mulutnya, dengan tangan yang memegang Buku Silver, dijulurkan pada Naruto. "..Grimore!" lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya, saat Aksara dalam buku, tiba-tiba saja menyelaraskan dengan Energi milik Iruka, membuat Tingkat kekuatan Iruka dari Golden Flux Disciple, menjadi Rainbow Flux Disciple.

"Ini adalah Grimore miliku, Silver Grimore!, dan Grimore dibagi menjadi empat jajaran, Bronze, Silver, Gold, dan Diamond. Semakin tinggi jajaran Grimore, semakin banyak Magical Beast yang mampu disimpan dalam Grimore." Jelas Iruka.

"Sekarang pangeran.., keluarkan Grimore milikmu.., berkonsentrasi, dan pusatkan energi di jantungmu."

Naruto mengangguk seolah paham, dan menutup matanya berkonsentrasi. Dia bisa saja mengeluarkan Grimorenya dengan cepat, tapi.., untuk tidak menarik masalah yang tidak perlu. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan Grimorenya setelah satu menit berkonsentrasi.

Grimore milik Naruto berwarna biru bening, tanpa hiasan apapun, tidak seperti milik Iruka yang memiliki Aksara. Ini adalah Grimore yang sama, yang masuk kedalam jantungnya saat baru saja terlahir kembali!

"Paman~, kenapa Grimoreku tidak memiliki tato keren itu~." kata Naruto dengan nada yang mirip mengeluh.

"Haha." Iruka sedikit tertawa, dan salah satu telunjuk tangannya, menunjuk Aksara itu. "Ini adalah Aksara Samsara.., hanya ada beberapa ratus saja disini, dan setiap Aksara Samsara memiliki kekuatan menghancurkan yang dahsyat." jelasnya.

"Aksara Samsara tidak bisa dicari.., tapi jika Pangeran berjodoh dengan Aksara Samsara, mereka akan menemukan Pangeran sendiri."

Naruto diam-diam paham. Jadi, bukankah Aksara Samsara mirip dengan senjata Divine dalam Dunia Chaos?

"Jadi~, Naruto tidak bisa memilikinya yah~" kata Naruto sedikit suram.

"Tidak usah sedih Pangeran. Masih ada yang lebih menakjubkan dari Aksara Samsara."

Oh.., ada yang lebih menakjubkan dari Aksara Samsara? Naruto sangat ingin melihatnya.

Perlahan, seakan Iruka mendengar permintaan Naruto. Halaman Grimore Silver perlahan terbuka, menampakan gambar Magical Beast berbentuk hewan seperti badak bercula satu, dengan kulit tebal berwarna tembaga. Dibawah gambar hewan seperti Badak itu, ada penjelasan panjang lebar tentang badak, yang bernama Earth Rhino itu.

"Ini adalah Summon Jiwa, Pangeran. Summon jiwa Earth Rhino ini, akan membuat tubuh hamba 5 kali lebih kuat dari biasanya."

Benar apa yang dikatakan Iruka, ada hal yang lebih menakjubkan dari Aksara Samsara, dan ini adalah salah satunya. Jika saja.., Naruto mampu menggunakan Summon Jiwa Earth Rhino ini, dikombinasikan teknik tubuh, Nine Tranformation Dragon, maka.., tidak akan jelas siapa yang akan mati.

"Paman~, aku ingin Summon jiwa!" Naruto berkata dengan nada tak sabar.

Iruka tersenyum, dan tangannya masuk kedalam bulatan yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Perlahan, tangannya dia ambil dan dijulurkan kepada Naruto.

"Ini adalah Core Magical Beast.., dan Summoner menggunakan Core.., untuk menarik secarik jiwa sisa dari pemilik Core, dan menggunakan Grimore sebagai katalis untuk mengurung sisa jiwa pemilik Core itu. Jiwa yang terkurung inilah, digunakan untuk memperkuat tubuh Summoner." jelasnya.

Naruto bahkan tak repot-repot untuk memahami penjelasan Iruka, matanya lebih terfokus pada Core.., karena.., Core itu sangat menakjubkan.

'Inti Monster 12 cahaya Perunggu!.., sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk fondasi bagi Fluxer baru!, tapi disini.., hanya digunakan untuk sesuatu yang sepele! Benar-benar buang barang bagus!' batin Naruto.

"Ini.., bisakah aku meminta itu."

"Tentu Pangeran. Ini semua adalah Core yang disiapkan untukmu Pangeran."

Tanpa banyak kata, Iruka membuka ikatan bulatan kain, dan dengan cepat isi bulatan kain, yang ternyata adalah lusinan Core mulai membentuk bukit kecil di bawah kakinya.

'12 Cahaya Perunggu!.., 12 Cahaya Perunggu.., apa lelucon. Ada 56 Core dengan 12 Cahaya Perunggu!' batin Naruto tak percaya.

Dan segera, senyum ramah Naruto keluarkan. Memang terlahir dengan sendok perak, adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Itu semua untuk Pangeran..." Iruka berhenti sejenak, dan lembar halamannya perlahan dia balik.

Dalam halaman ini, Naruto melihat ada hewan mirip dengan Serigala, memiliki berbulu berwarna salju, dan lorek-lorek berwarna biru yang tersebar diseluruh tubuhnya. Sepasang mata biru Serigala bersinar terang, dengan berlian biru berbentuk belah ketupat yang terpasang apik di dahinya.

".., Ini adalah Summon Magical Beast. Beda dengan Summon Jiwa, Summon Magical Beast mengharuskan Summoner untuk secara pribadi mendapatkan pengakuan Magical Beast." tambah Iruka, sembari mengalirkan energinya pada gambar Serigala.

"Little Wolf, Keluar!"

 _ **Sriing!**_

Cahaya kecil berwarna perak bersinar tepat di gambar Serigala, dan secara tiba-tiba, Seekor Serigala yang mirip Gambar di Grimore Iruka melompat keluar, dan mendarat didepan Iruka.

 _ **Grrr!**_

Geraman waspada, dan tatapan tajam Serigala diarahkan kepada Naruto, yang balas menatapnya dengan polos.

 _ **Puk!**_

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mendarat dikepala Serigala, membuat geramannya terhenti dan menjadi sedikit lebih jinak.

"Tenang Little Wolf.." ucap Iruka

"Ini adalah Little Wolf.., Summon Magical Beast milik hamba ini."

Naruto mengangguk paham, dan perlahan, tangannya bergerak kearah kepala Little Wolf, tapi sayangnya, Little Wolf menggeram marah, seakan tidak suka atas apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

"Paman~" kata Naruto mengeluh, sembari melayangkan pandangan seolah dianiaya kepada Iruka.

Iruka sedikit tertawa senang, bersamaan juga sedikit binggung. Setahunya Little Wolf amat sangat menikmati bermain bersama anak-anak, tapi.., kenapa saat Naruto ingin menyentuhnya, Little Wolf menunjukan permusuhan pada bocah didepannya.

"Little Wolf.., biarkan Pangeran menyentuhmu Oke?"

 _ **Grrr!**_

Bukan anggukan, tapi hanya geraman waspada yang menjadi jawabannya.

'Ini Aneh..' batin Iruka.

Sebagai Summoner, Iruka mampu berkomunikasi secara sederhana dengan Summonya, dan secara otomatis, Iruka mampu berkomunikasi dengan Little Wolf.

Tidak ada banyak kata yang diucapkan Little Wolf, hanya satu kata yang membuat dahi Iruka berkerut binggung.

Bahaya!

Yah, Little Wolf mengangap bocah didepannya sangat berbahaya!

Dengan sedikit linglung, Iruka menatap mata polos Naruto, dan dia rasa kata-kata Bahaya, sangat tidak cocok disandingkan kepada bocah polos dihadapannya.

'Mungkin.., Little Wolf sedang tidak ingin bermain dengan pangeran..' batinnya sembari mengangguk seolah menyetujui opininya.

Sedangkan Iruka yang masih linglung dengan pemikirannya, Naruto dengan sudut matanya menatap tajam Little Wolf, dan menggunakan kekuatan mentalnya yang keterlaluan kuatnya. Dia menyerang pikiran Little Wolf, membuat tubuh Little Wolf tumbang diatas lantai tak berdaya.

Kekuatan Mentalnya tidak berhenti sampai disini saja, Naruto memaksakan kekuatan mentalnya, hingga mencapai pikiran Little Wolf, dan tanpa kata-kata, dia menghancurkan pikiran Little Wolf, sebelum secara perlahan mulai menyusun pikiran baru untuk Little Wolf, tak lupa Naruto juga menempelkan tandanya pada pikiran Little Wolf.

Sekarang, Little Wolf adalah miliknya! Dengan kata lain, jika Naruto ingin, Little Wolf akan mati hanya dengan pemikirannya saja.

"Eh? Little Wolf! Apa kau baik-baik saja.." ucap Iruka dengan nada Khawatir.

Iruka tidak percaya, baru beberapa detik dia melamun, tiba-tiba saja, salah satu Summonnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Sedikit kerutan mulai muncul didahi Iruka, sedetik kemudian, kerutan itu hilang, saat Iruka masih bisa merasakan Vitalitas dari Little Wolf.

"Kembali.."

 _ **Srriing!**_

Cahaya tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tubuh Little Wolf, dan dalam sekejap, tubuh tak berdaya Little Wolf lenyap dari situ.

"Wow! Paman Iruka! Aku ingin memiliki Magical Beast untuk Sumonnanku!" Naruto berkata dengan antusias.

"Tentu.." Iruka sedikit tersenyum saat menyetujui permintaan Naruto. "... Pangeran bisa memilih yang anda inginkan.." tambahnya, sembari tangannya bertepuk tiga kali.

 _ **Puk! Puk! Puk!**_

Seakaan sihir, sebuah layar transparan biru tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara Iruka dan Naruto, dan tak lama setelah itu, muncul gambar beserta deskripsi dari ratusan Magical Beast dari berbagai jenis di layar transparan.

"Silahkan pilih dengan hati-hati Pangeran.."

Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan saran Iruka, dia lebih serius saat membaca satu persatu deskripsi Magical Beast dan semuanya adalah.., sampah!

Selain membanggakan ledakan kekuatan, dan kecepatan super, tidak ada hal baik yang lain dari Magical Beast!, juga Naruto tidak ingin mencari Magical Beast dengan kekuatan kuatnya, tapi Magical Beast dengan potensi tak terbatasnya.

Dia mencari hingga 5 menit lamanya, tapi.., Naruto tetap tak menemukan apa yang dia inginkan. Sampai matanya tanpa sengaja mendarat di Magical Beast yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Itu adalah Magical Beast dengan tubuh yang terdiri dari kabut, dengan kepala mirip banteng dan dua tanduk yang mencuat keatas. Iris berwarna samudranya turun, dan saat membaca nama Magical Beast ini, matanya melebar.

Eksistensi yang ada dilayar di dunia Chaos di sebut Devil Mist, dan sekarang disini juga disebut Magical Beast, Bull Mist. Tapi.., selain nama, semuanya sama!

Perlu diketahui, Devil Mist adalah eksistensi yang sangat menggerikan di Dunia Chaos, rumor bahkan menyebutkan, Devil Mist dewasa pernah membunuh Pejuang Realm God dengan mudah!

Ini.., pas seperti yang diinginkannya!

"Paman! Aku ingin yang ini!"

Ekspresi Iruka sedikit berkerut, saat melihat Magical Beast apa yang dipilih Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi horor, saat mengingat permintaan sang Raja padanya.

'Pilih Magical Beast yang terbaik untuk putraku.'

Itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah!

Walaupun Iruka tahu Raja tidak memyebutkan ada hukuman, tapi tetap saja, Iruka tahu jika dia tidak memilih Magical Beast terbaik, kepalanya mungkin akan berpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Pangeran.., Itu adalah Bull Mist, yang merupakan Magical Beast dengan kategori bahaya tingkat Sipil." jelasnya.

"Coba lihat White Tiger, selain membanggakan ketahanan tubuh, dan kekuatan eksplosif yang menakjubkan. White Tiger juga memiliki Regenerasi yang menakjubkan. Tidak seperti Bull Mist, yang tidak berguna." Ujar Iruka sedikit mempromosikan White Tiger, dan tidak lupa menjelekan Bull Mist.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia menatap Iruka seperti menatap orang bodoh. Bull Mist atau Devil Mist hanya akan kuat saat mencapai tahap dewasa. Memang, Devil Mist sangat tidak berguna saat tahap anak. Mereka tidak bisa diserang, juga tidak bisa menyerang. Tapi.., saat Devil Mist mampu memadatkan tubuhnya menjadi nyata, mereka akan menjadi tak terkalahkan!

"Tidak~, Bull Mist ini sangat keren~, mirip dengan Assasin di Film!"

"T-tapi Pangeran.." Iruka panik, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Biarlah Iruka.., Biarkan Anakku memilih Magical Beast yang diinginkannya.." sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja terdengar diruangan belajar Naruto!

Iruka yang mengenali pemilik suara ini, dengan cepat berlutut, hingga dahinya menyentuh lantai.

"Raja Minato.."

Yap, suara ini adalah milik ayah Naruto, yang merupakan seorang Raja.

"Wow~, ayah! Dimana kau~, apakah kau bersembunyi disini?" ucap Naruto riang.

Walaupun Naruto berkata riang, tapi matanya menjadi sedikit tajam. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, dan ini adalah Transmisi Suara, dimana hanya Fluxer Master yang mampu menggunakannya, dan dia tak percaya.., ayahnya tiba-tiba saja memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Fluxer Master!

"Haha, tidak Anakku.., dan nanti.., suatu saat nanti. Kau pasti akan tahu apa yang Ayah lakukan.."

Dan setelah hening terjadi di ruangan belajar, pemandangan di depannya membuat kening Naruto sedikit berkerut, saat melihat Iruka sama sekali belum bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ehem! Paman Iruka~, ayah sudah pergi."

Iruka perlahan mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut, dan saat dirasa suara Raja Minato tidak terdengar lagi, Iruka diam-diam menghapus keringat dingin dari dahinya.

"Baiklah Pangeran. Kau boleh memilih Bull Mist." kata Iruka pasrah.

"Sekarang, hamba akan menjelaskan kategori tingkat bahaya di dunia ini.., jadi hamba mohon, harap perhatikan."

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Iruka.

 _ **Puk! Puk!**_

Seakan sulap, gambar ratusan Magical Beast perlahan menjadi buram, sebelum diganti menjadi tujuh gambar dengan masing-masing penjelasan dibawahnya.

"Ada tujuh tingkat Bahaya yang sudah ditentukan sejak dahulu, dan ini adalah tujuh tingkat bahaya itu." ucap Iruka sembari tangannya menunjuk satu-persatu gambar.

"Yang pertama adalah Bahaya tingkat Sipil, Magical Beast yang memiliki tingkat bahaya Sipil sangat lemah, mereka tidak bisa melukai manusia, dan jikapun bisa, persenjataan modern sudah cukup menghentikan mereka." Iruka menunjuk gambar pertama.

"Kedua adalah bahaya tingkat Umum. Magical Beast dalam daftar ini lumayan berbahaya, dan persenjataan Modern hanya sedikit melukainya. Tapi.., misil dan berbagai persenjataan berat sudah cukup untuk membunuhnya." Lanjutnya dengan tangan menunjuk gambar kedua.

"Ketiga adalah tingkat bahaya Lapis Baja. Magical Beast yang dicap sebagai bahaya lapis baja, tidak akan terpengaruh oleh persenjataan apapun. Inilah saat Summoner dan Pejuang lain dibutuhkan untuk membunuhnya."

Saat kata Pejuang Lain keluar dari mulut Iruka, matanya sedikit melebar dan dia tidak percaya, selain Summoner ada pejuang lain disini.

"Keempat adalah tingkat bahaya Elit, hanya Summoner dan Pejuang lain veteran yang mampu menghadapinya. Tapi tetap saja, sedikit kecerobohan saja, maka mereka siap-siap harus mati."

"Kelima adalah tingkat bahaya Raja, selain seorang Raja yang mampu menahan Magical Beast di tingkat bahaya ini."

"Sedangkan dua tingkat bahaya lainnya, sudah beratus-ratus tahun sejak Magical Beast dengan tingkat bahaya Kaisar dan Dewa tidak muncul." akhir Iruka dengan senyuman khas Guru.

"Ohh~, jadi seperti itu." Naruto berkata dengan kepala terangguk-angguk.

"Ini." Iruka menyerahkan buku kepada Naruto, yang diterimanya. "Pelajari buku itu Pangeran.., dan untuk pelajaran hari ini, sudah cukup. Hamba pamit undur diri." lanjutnya sebelum membungkuk dan berbalik.

Saat tangan Iruka menyentuh gagang pintu, suara Naruto yang mengajukan pernyataan menghentikan tindakannya.

"Paman~, kau belum menjelaskan tentang pejuang lain."

Iruka sedikit berbalik, dan membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan.

"Selain Summoner yang berjuang menggunakan Magical Beast dan tubuhnya. Ada Martial Arts, yang berjuang menggunakan tubuhnya untuk membunuh, lalu Mechanic, mereka adalah pejuang yang berjuang menggunakan Battle Suit buatan mereka sendiri, dan terakhir ada Spiritualist yang menyerang pikiran musuh dengan Energi Mental mereka yang kuat." Jelas Iruka.

"Kalau begitu.., hamba permisi."

Dalam diam, Naruto mengawasi Iruka keluar dari ruangan ini, dan tepat saat dia tak merasakan sesuatu yang salah, matanya menjadi sedikit tajam saat dia menatap tertarik pada buku digenggamannya.

Buku dengan sampul hitam polos itu tidak ada yang istimewa, dan hanya kata-kata 'Beginner Summoner Book' yang menghiasinya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Naruto menuju satu-satunya tempat duduk disini, dan duduk, bersamaan dengan tangannya membuka satu persatu buku 'Beginner Summoner' dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Lebih dari 100 halaman, diselesaikan Naruto hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, dan otaknya juga tak berhenti menyaring informasi berharga dalam buku ini.

Misalnya, di Dunia ini. Jajaran kekuatan dibagi menjadi tiga, yaitu Realm Mortal, Realm Earth, Realm Heaven, yang masing-masing dibagi menjadi 9 tingkat. Ayahnya adalah Summoner Realm Heaven tingkat pertama, dan juga Manusia pertama yang menembus Realm Heaven sebelum berusia 100 tahun.

256 jalur energi ditubuh manusia tidak semuanya terbuka, untuk pejuang normal, mereka mampu memanfaatkan 100 jalur energi, sedangkan Jenius mampu menggunakan 150 jalur Energi, untuk Naruto.., selama dia memiliki cukup Core Magical Beast yang baik, bukan tidak mungkin baginya untuk membuka 256 jalur ditubuhnya.

Naruto sedikit paham garis besar kekuatan Summoner, pertama Realm Heaven sama dengan Flux Master dalam hal kemampuan, sedangkan Realm Mortal dan Realm Earth setara dengan Flux Disciple. Untuk Realm diatas Realm Heaven yang entah apa itu.., Naruto rasa itu setara dengan Flux Sage.

Perlahan, dia bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju tumpukan Core yang belum tersentuh dilantai. Matanya mengamati satu persatu Core, dan tatapannya segera berganti menjadi sedikit tak percaya.

"Ada 56 Core dengan 12 Cahaya Core Kristal!.." ujar Naruto dengan suara tertahan karena tak percaya ada begitu banyak Core dengan kualitas sebaik ini.

Perlahan, tangannya mengambil salah satu Core, dan meletakan Core diatas dadanya. Matanya perlahan tertutup, dan berkonsentrasi untuk menyerap Core.

Core ditangannya mulai meredup sedikit demi sedikit, dan salah satu dari 256 jalur energi, yang terletak tepat di perutnya terbuka, bersamaan dengan sedikit energi yang mulai mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

 _ **Kacha!**_

Suara retak sedikit muncul dari tubuhnya, dan bersamaan itu juga, Naruto merasakan kekuatannya sedikit meningkat, mungkin sekarang sudah setara dengan kekuatan pria dewasa.

Dengan ini, Naruto sudah mengambil langkah pertama dalam jalur Kultivasi.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiuned**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana? Mulai merasakan efek samping karena membaca fic ini? Pusing.., Mual.., atau lainnya.**

 **Saya buat fic ini ambil dari berbagai Novel China, entah itu jajaran kekuatannya, dll.**

 **Yah.., kalo ada yang binggung, silahkan tanya saja**


End file.
